


Half mermaids

by Tainted_lxve



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Gen, mermaid, original - Freeform, woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 07:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15529407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tainted_lxve/pseuds/Tainted_lxve
Summary: Emily and her group of friends has gotten lost in the woods- and they try to find help at an old temple in the woods. After they do this they get cursed as half mermaids in the city of atlantis. After ben hurts a true mermaid, the true mermaid reports him and the group, who were also on the crime scene. they Half mermaids are strictly forbidden in atlantis, and the goverment is after them. And the only way to get out of atlantis is to find an ancient being to give them the three keys, left around the city. And if it couldnt get worse, one of the friends in the group get lost.So on the run and looking for their friend, a new world of crime, alliences, secrets and love happen.





	1. Prologue

Centuries ago, mermaids and humans lived in peace. They were allies, and helped each other through hard times, and taking from each others cultures until a dictator named billiam was in rule of the humans. Billiam hated mermaids for reasons still unknown- and he would do anything to eradicate them. And then the mermaids and humans went to war. And the mermaids declared no more humans allowed go cross path with their kind again. A few years later, an old wiccan wizard made a spell and potion that could turn humans into mermaids, or, half mernaids. When half mermaids started to live in the ocean, the ruler of the merfolk was quick to exicute them all but a few survived. These few made their own civilization of half mermaids and lived in peace underneath atlantis and everything would be the same until today, when a few poor souls got lost in the woods.


	2. Characters

Characters-

Emily (she/her)

Tam (she/her)

Ben (he/him)

Jordan (they/them)


	3. The woods (part one)

AYYYYO HERE WE GO!” Emily yelled at the campfire, lighting up a cigarette and putting it in her mouth.  
“Smoking is a bad habit, emily.” Jordan sighed, staring at their phone.   
“Shut up, would ya?” Emily bellowed taking the cigarette out of her mouth, letting the smoke escape her lungs. Jordan sighed. “Whatever...when will Tam and Ben be back? They should be back soon, they were just out to get some more twigs for the fire.” “Stop worrying about it” emily said happily. “Emily..its been almost an hour..” “So what Jordan? All is well. Relax. Do you need a cig?” “I’ll...pass..” jordan said, with a disgusted look on their face.   
Suddenly, footsteps were coming towards the campsite. “Goddamnit Tam! My shirt is ruined!”   
“What, your cheap golf shirt ben? Fuck off.”  
“Its not simplily a golf shirt Tam its a golf wang shirt! And you ruined it!”   
“Then you shouldnt have worn it here in the first place!” Tam yelled rather loudly.   
Tam and Ben have been out in the woods getting twigs for a very long time, but they only came back with a few small twigs. What were they doing while they were gone?   
“Whatever bitch FUCK YOU!” Ben yelled back, trying to wipe away the dirt on his shirt. “Ben, that will just make it worse.” Jordan called back, looking at Ben. Emily was laughing hysterically. Tam sat down next to jordan grumpily. Ben followed her and sat next to Emily.   
“Fuck you tam!”   
“Fuck you ben!”   
“Stop with this petty argument!” Jordan yelled. “This is stupid. Just SHUT UP!”  
Ben sighed. “Whatever. But tam’s buying me a new shirt when we go home.”   
Tam gave him the middle finger and crossed her arms.   
“Anyways guys, wanna go on a night time hike later?” Emily asked, getting a new cigarette and putting it in her mouth. “Sounds fun I guess...but what if we get lost?” Tam asked, picking some leaves out of her hair. It was late fall, almost winter. Leaves were crazy and got everywhere. “Get lost? As if that will happen. It’ll be fun!” Emily said, picking some leaves out of bens hair. Ben and Emily always had a lot of romantic tension. They hugged all the time, did everything together, and always sat very close to each other. They were almost like a couple. “I think it will be alright. I can find some owls to study.” Jordan replied. “Its almost dark anyways.”  
Ben checked his watch. “Ill do anything Emily does.” Ben replied, staring into Emilys eyes as she picked leaves out of his hair. “I guess we are going then.” Tam sighed. “If we get lost its all your fault, Emily. We dont even have our phones here.” Tam explained. “Oh, we’ll be fine. We dont need our phones to have fun!” Everyone groaned when Emily said that.   
Some time passed, and it was completely dark outside.   
“Alright, check, check, flashlight?” Emily said, checking everyone.  
“Got it.” Jordan said, holding a flashlight.   
“Water?”  
“Here!” Tam said, holding a few big water bottles.  
“Food?”   
“Got it.” Ben said, holding a bag of takis.  
“Good. We can go now.”   
The group of teenagers started to walk on the path. They had everything they needed, what could go wrong?   
Emily went to a sudden halt.   
“What are you doing?” Jordan asked emily.   
“Oh, nothing...” emily mischeviously said.  
They started walking again. Little did they know emily was leading them off path and deep into the woods. Emily was like this, always lookinh for adventure. It never ended out well. “Emily.” Jordan hissed. “You took us off the fucking path! Where the hell are we?!”   
“I dunno.” Emily nonchalantly said.   
“Off path? Doesnt that mean..we are lost in the woods?” Tam gasped.   
“I guess.” Emily calmly said.  
“Well how do we get back now?” Ben questioned.  
“I dunn-“ emily was interupted by jordan.   
“WE ARE FUCKING LOST YOU MORON. LOOK WHAT YOUVE DONE!” Jordan snapped.   
Tam started to cry. “I dont..lost?..no!”   
“Relax guys. We’ll be fine.” Ben calmly said.   
“NO WE WON’T BE FINE YOU IDIO-“ jordan was about to go on but the flashlight went out.   
No light,  
No shelter.   
“Hmm. I guess we’ll have to look for something then.” Emily said.   
“Look for what?” Jordan bellowed, hitting the flashlight.   
“I dunno. A place to rest? Some other people?”   
“WE WONT FIND ANYONE HERE ITS THE MIDDLE OF THE FUCKING WOODS!” Jordan yelled.   
Tam was on the ground crying. Ben was noticeably scared.   
“You know what, we will keep walking. Dont worry guys. We’ll find something.” Emily said cheerfully.   
“We are all gonne die here.” Jordan mumbled, picking up tam.   
The four teens were walking in the woods in the dark until ben noticed something. “GUYS! ITS A LIGHT!” Ben yelled, pointing at a light in the distance. Everyone turned around to see what he was pointing at. “A LIGHT!” Tam shouted, eyes lighting up. “LETS GO TO IT!”   
All of them ran to the light. The light was connected to a huge colorful ancient looking temple that was, interesting to look at. “Should we go in?” Jordan asked. “I guess so.” Emily said, hand on the doorknob. She opened it to reveal a glorious bright inside, filled with colorful paintings and dragon statues. Tam looked around. “Theres..no one here..” tam said confused, lookinh around.   
Suddenly a loud banging noise filled the room. “WHO IS THERE?” A man said, he looked to be VERY old, he had long grey hair and a long grey beard, and was wearing a robe. “W-we are here.” Ben stuttered. “Why are you here?” The man said, looking at ben. “We are here because we got lost!” Jordan shouted. “Lost eh?” The man said with a smug. “You kiddos need help getting home?” “Y-yes we do, sir.” Tam stuttered. “Well..you’ve come to the wrong place.” The man said with a smug.   
“Since you guys are scared and alone I’ll bring you somewhere where you’ll find help...all you need to do is say yes.”   
The group looked at each other. What was going on? Should they say yes?   
“Yes.” Ben blurtted. Jordan gave him a death stare. “Are you insane?” Jordan whispered. “Thats a yes i hear! Alright, ill bring you there right now!”   
“Excuse me sir, but what is “there”?” Tam questioned. “Youll find out soon!” The man winked.


End file.
